onepiecefandomcom_ca-20200216-history
Toratsugu
}}En Toratsugu és un antic florista i presoner que va menjar una fruita del Diable que el va convertir en el dimoni nue. Aparença thumb|left|150px|En Toratsugu com a presoner. En Toratsugu és un home amb cabell fosc en un gran nus. Porta un vestit de color clar amb dos patrons rectangulars al centre sobre una camisa lleugera i pantalons amb patrons circulars. Quan era presoner, no portava roba i tenia grillons als seus peus. Personalitat En Toratsugu sembla ser un home honest, ja que va resultar ser un florist lleial cap al dàimio i va confessar la seva situació als Pirates del Barret de Palla. És molt fidel a la seva promesa Kikuhime, ja que va treballar per lliurar-se del seu fals empresonament i va atacar a en Lark per evitar que es casés amb ella i després la matés. Relacions Família Hitaki Com a florista i professor d'ikebana, en Toratsugu és molt fidel a la família Hitaki. Respectava a en Hitaki i es va sorprendre d'haver estat testimoni del seu assassinat, pel qual va ser culpat. En Toratsugu i la Kikuhime han estat amics des de la seva infància, i finalment es van enamorar i es van comprometre. Van estar separats quan en Toratsugu va ser comdemnat a la presó, i estava disposat a segrestar-la durant les seves noces amb en Lark per protegir-la. Fins i tot va demanar als pirates del Barret de Palla que l'ajudessin a salvar-la, mostrant que el seu amor per la Kikuhime és increïblement fort. Es van reunir feliçment després de la derrota d’en Lark. Pirates del Barret de Palla En Toratsugu confia i respecta els Pirates del Barret de Palla, ja que el van ajudar i van tractar les seves ferides després de caure en un barranc de la seva batalla amb en Ruffy. En adonar-se de la seva bondat, en Toratsugu els va explicar el seu passat. La tripulació es va commoure per la seva història i van decidir ajudar-lo. Lark En Lark només veia a en Toratsugu com un peó pels seus guanys, culpaant-lo després d'assassinar a en Hitaki. En Toratsugu estava decidit a salvar a la Kikuhime i derrotar a en Lark, cosa que va aconseguir amb l'ajuda d'en Ruffy. Habilitats i Poders En Toratsugu es va autoproclamar com a mestre de flors i mestre hàbil d’ikebana. Té prou resistència per sobreviure a la caiguda d'un barranc de muntanya, encara que no sense fer-se ferides. Fruita del Diable thumb|210px|En Toratsugu transformat en un nue. En Toratsugu va menjar la Tori Tori no Mi (Model Nue), una Fruita del Diable Zoan Mítica que el permet transformar-se en el llegendari dimoni Nue (la cara d'un mico, el cos i les quatre potes d'un tigre, la crin d'un lleó i una serp per a una cua). Com el Nue, en Toratsugu és capaç de volar i és prou gran per portar la gent a l'esquena. En aquesta forma, es torna una mica expert en el combat, podent aclaparar el príncep Lark, però dominat per en Ruffy ràpidament. Història Passat thumb|left|210px|En Toratsugu i la Kikuhime s’enamoren. En Toratsugu va servir com a professor d'ikebana per a la Família Hitaki, el dàimio del districte Yo del País de Wano. Des de la seva infantesa, va ser amic de la princesa Kikuhime, i els dos es van enamorar gradualment. Es van comprometre, però pocs dies després, en Toratsugu va ser testimoni de l'assassinat d'en Hitaki comès pel príncep Lark. En Lark va culpar de l'assassinat a en Toratsugu i el va empresonar, per poder així ser el següent dàimio. No obstant això, en Toratsugu va aconseguir escapar de la seva presó la nit anterior a la seva execució pública i va arribar a una platja. Morint-se de gana, es va menjar una fruita del Diable que el va transformar en el dimoni nue, i es va allotjar en un temple de muntanya. One Piece x Kyoto No gaire temps després, la Kikuhime i en Lark es van comprometre, i en Toratsugu va irrompre a la masnió on estava tenint lloc el casament. Va segrestar la Kikuhime, amb en Lark incapaç de derrotar-lo, i va portar el seu amor passat al seu temple de muntanya. with Lark being unable to take him down, and took his past love to his mountain temple. thumb|210px|En Toratsugu i la tripulació del Barret de Palla salven la Kikuhime d'en Lark. Poc després, els Pirates del Barret de Palla van arribar al temple a instàncies d'en Lark, i en Toratsugu va lluitar contra el seu capità, en Monkey D. Ruffy. Després d'una breu batalla, en Toratsugu va caure en un barranc, on es va transformar en humà i es va ferir. Va ser curat per en Tony Tony Chopper i va revelar el seu passat als del Barret de Palla. Es van simpatitzar amb ell i van acordar derrotar en Lark, i en Toratsugu els va portar amb la seva forma nue malgrat les seves ferides. Van arribar al campament d'en Lark, on el príncep va intentar matar a la Kikuhime perquè no jala necessitava. No obstant això, en Toratsugu va anar volant i en Ruffy va salvar la princesa, i després el capità pirata va derrotar en Lark amb un cop de puny a la cara. Després es va celebrar un banquet i en Toratsugu i la Kikuhime es van acomiadar dels del Barret de Palla i reprendre la seva vida junts. Grans Batalles *En Toratsugu contra en Lark *En Toratsugu contra en Monkey D. Ruffy Informació del wiki Aquest article és històric. Va ser l'article número 4000 de One Piece Català Wiki. Aconseguit i creat el novembre de 2018. Navegació Categoria:Humans Categoria:Personatges masculins Categoria:Personatges no-canònics dissenyats per l'Oda Categoria:Presoners Categoria:Personatges de Yo Categoria:Usuari de Fruita Zoan